Pretty Outbreak
by Extra Special Tech Head Kicker
Summary: Even after 3 years, everyone's getting use to the mind-rain. What happens when Ren is the first to get ill and becomes severe? set one month after Extras. bad summary, first story. read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: first fanfic might not be the best, im sorry. I don't own the book Extras, belongs to the awesome Scott Westerfeld!

Aya Fuse woke up pretty early in the morning. "Morning Moggle," she greeted. As a routine, Moggle flashed its night lights. Aya was so use to it; she didn't have trouble blinking spots away. Aya stretched and sighed. Another day. Aya flicked her eye screen and saw she had two pings from early in the morning. One was from Hiro and one was from Tally. First Hiro's.

"_Hey Aya, I need you to come down to my place as soon as you wake up.  
Thanks.  
Hiro"_

Aya got up and got changed from pajamas to clothes. Once she was about to leave for Hiro's, she opened Tally's.

"_Aya, please hurry to Hiro's!  
Tally"_

Well that was easy enough, both pings to Hiro's. Except they both sounded a little worrying. It was nervous-making to Aya. "Let's go to Hiro's, Moggle," Aya said. Aya hurried out with her hover board and hurried to Hiro's. She wondered what was going on. She slowed a bit before she lost too much control. Maybe it wasn't a big deal, as big a deal as she was making it at least.

_Ping._

"Aya, are you there?" It was Tally. And of course it sounded a bit urgent.

"Yeah, I'm here," Aya answered speeding her board again.

"Good, get to Hiro's right now," Tally said sharply.

"I know, I got the pings, I'm on my way. W-What's going on?" Aya asked still nervous.

"I can't explain, you'll be here by then, just hurry," Tally said and then cut the connection. Aya barely stopped at the right door. She knocked hurriedly, "Tally, Hiro, I'm here!" The door immediately opened to Fautso.

"Hey Fautso, where is everyone?" Aya asked.

"In Hiro's bedroom, come on," Fautso said. Aya walked in with Moggle next to her and went to Hiro's bedroom. In there was Shay, David, Tally, and Frizz. Hiro was sitting on his bed talking soothingly to Ren who was on the bed looking awful pale.

"What's wrong with Ren?" Aya asked. He looked real different, not himself. Real tired-looking.

Ren opened his eyes and looked up smiling weakly, "Hey Aya-chan."

Aya didn't buy the smile, but smiled back anyway and replied, "Hey Ren-chan."

"Something's wrong, he seems really sick," David said. Aya at first felt bad, but then got slightly confused.

"I thought Pretties couldn't get sick," Aya said turning to Tally.

"Aya, we're still getting use to the mind-rain. Some things are still changing and Ren just may be the first one to get sick again," Tally explained.

Ren forced a laugh, "Don't I feel special." Before long it turned into a hacking cough.

"You mean everything is changing? We can't even prevent diseases?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know," Tally replied. Aya could tell she was slightly confused about all this too.

"Well, what is it?" Aya asked.

"Not sure yet, we're going to figure it out though," Shay said.

"Does he have a fever?" Aya asked. She wanted to know everything. She couldn't help asking so many questions, wouldn't anyone ask about the first sick pretty?

"Yeah, but we seem to be keeping it down," Hiro said soaking a rag and putting it on Ren's forehead.

Aya walked over and sat next to Hiro rubbing Ren's shoulder. "Don't worry, Aya, I'll be ok," Ren said. His voice was quiet and hoarse.

"How are we planning on figuring out what this is?" Frizz asked.

"Well, it seems like the same symptoms of any disease: fever, sweat, tired, all that stuff. It may be something from the wild," Tally said. Aya remembered when they were all in the wild a whole month ago figuring out the City Killer story. Had Ren really caught something?

"Tally-wa, there are many diseases in the wild, how will we know which it is?" Shay asked.

"Keep an eye on Ren I suppose, who knows maybe it's something you get over with rest," Tally said.

"So you're saying to just wait and see?" Aya asked.

"Let's say until Saturday and then we'll take it seriously," Tally said. It was Wednesday. Aya hoped Ren got somewhat better by then. Hiro must have been a really big worry mess for his best friend.

"Well, we have to go do some things. We'll be back tonight or tomorrow, feel better Ren," Tally said. Tally, Shay, Fautso and David walked out. It was just Hiro, Ren, Aya and Frizz.

"Hey Aya, come here," Frizz said. Aya got up and followed Frizz out Hiro's room. "Are you alright?"

Aya said, "Little shook up and worried, but maybe Tally's right. Maybe he'll be feeling much better tomorrow morning with just rest and water."

"Yeah, I don't think it's a big hassle," Frizz said smiling. Aya couldn't help smiling back.

"Well it is, because he's like the first sick pretty ever," Aya said.

"It could just be something from the mind-rain. Not to mention we were all in the wild so that's a big part right there," Frizz said.

"Yeah…maybe it really is nothing. I'm sure Hiro's a mess of worrying, when did you get here?"

"Early morning," Frizz said.

"How was Hiro?" Aya asked.

"Pretty worried. At first Ren just was really sweating and Hiro pinged everyone asking what he should do. Me and David were the only ones awake at the time…" Frizz said.

"Wait, David's lived out of the city his whole life; shouldn't he know what this is?" Aya asked. It hit her when she heard David's name.

"Remember what Shay said, there are tons of diseases in the wild, it could be anything. Even if it hasn't been seen in centuries," Frizz said.

"Oh man, if it hasn't been seen in centuries, what if…"

"Aya, just relax," Frizz said and kissed her gently, "if you're this worried I can only wonder what Hiro is feeling."

"Hiro's strong," Aya said absent-minded. Silence fell for awhile. The only noise was Ren's coughing and Hiro talking to him. Aya heard the occasional jokes Ren made. He was acting like it was nothing. At least that kept his hopes up, maybe. After awhile Hiro came out.

"Hey, how is he?" Aya asked.

"Fell asleep, finally. I don't see how Rusties slept with coughs like that," Hiro said. Everyone stayed quiet with nothing to say. Too much to think about, too much to worry.

"What if this becomes some outbreak that the Rusties always had?" Aya said.

"It won't be an outbreak," Frizz said reassuringly.

"Let's not worry too much Aya, at least not yet," Hiro said. Aya walked and peered in at Ren's pale body lying in the bed.

"Let's hope never yet," she said to herself.

A/N: reviews and criticism, no flames, lol


	2. Chapter 2

Aya stayed over at Hiro's the rest of the day. So did Frizz and he comforted her throughout the day. Who knew one person being sick would be so scary-making. Hiro mostly paced waiting for Ren's next cough attack which would lead Hiro running in to make sure he was ok and not dying. Ren didn't get much rest when he did fall asleep, but it was something. Hopefully a lot.

"I haven't seen anyone sick in forever, maybe never. I don't know what to do to make Ren better," Hiro said sitting and staring.

"Maybe we should ask Mom and Dad," Aya suggested. Maybe they've heard of this or knew what to do in a "just-in-case" circumstance.

"Or we should wait like Tally said, maybe it will get better and it's nothing," Frizz said. Hiro was still staring as if he didn't hear a word they said, maybe he didn't.

"Maybe…" Aya said, "Maybe we are just over-reacting."

"Well, over-reacting isn't the right word when its diseases," Frizz responded.

"What if it's fatal?" Aya asked. Hiro then turned with a mean look on his face.

"Just stop! Ren is right in the next room; he doesn't need to be hearing it even if he already knows it, no need to worry him more," Hiro said angrily.

"Well, he sure is able to make it all sound fine," Aya said.

"What do you mean?" Frizz asked.

"Have you heard him? He's smiled and made jokes like it's all nothing," Aya said, remembering the smile he gave her when she first got there.

"Yeah, he's trying not to get us all worked up over it," Hiro said.

"Or everyone," Frizz said. 'What did Frizz mean by everyone?' Aya wondered.

"Everyone?" Hiro asked as if reading Aya's mind.

"Well, listen to ourselves; we're all worrying because this hasn't happened in forever. If everyone knew, then it would be chaos," Frizz said. Aya looked at Hiro's expression as he thought of what Frizz had just said. What if everyone did find out? It would be big chaos.

"So, we should keep it a secret?" Aya asked looking at Frizz and Hiro.

"I think we should. I'm sure Ren doesn't want to be in that mess, not to mention the cause of the chaos. So, we don't say anything about it, got it?" Hiro said firmly.

"Alright, for Ren," Aya said.

"For Ren," Frizz said too. Silence fell with Hiro staring into space again. Aya got up and went into the bedroom where Ren was watching his eyescreens.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked tapping him. He blinked his eyescreens away and smiled at Aya. Aya smiled back weakly, "What were you watching?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, pings."

"Really? Are you telling people about your issue?" Aya asked getting worried.

"I'm not strong enough to really reply, I'm just reading them," Ren said sitting up a bit.

"Oh, because we don't want to be telling people. Well Hiro said we shouldn't tell people or it might cause some chaos," Aya said.

"That's true. So, you aren't kicking it huh?" Ren asked jokingly.

"I wasn't really thinking of doing that," Aya said.

"I wouldn't expect that of you anyway," Ren said.

"Yeah…well I'll let you get some rest. I'll be heading home now," Aya said getting up.

"Alright, see ya," Ren said. Aya said goodnight to Frizz and Hiro, took Moggle and went home. It took forever until Aya fell asleep, until morning came too fast it seemed. Right away a ping was to her from Hiro. At first she worried, but when she read it she got confused.

"_Aya Fuse you are in so much trouble!"_


End file.
